MORIR DOS VECES
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Adaptacion dedicada a Neil como antagonista, basada en la trama de "Double Jeopardy". Candy esta presa, en presidio se encuentra con un milagro pero renuncia a el en pro de su bienestar, ella luchara contra el odio, la ambición y el horror de la realidad para defender lo que mas ama. ¿Lo conseguira?
1. MORIR DOS VECES

Secreto

**Ocultar **información** y estar vinculado a una mentira.**

Primera parte

Un llanto fuerte lleno el pequeño y austero recinto, apenas contaba con lo indispensable para cumplir la función a la cual estaba destinado: sala de expulsión.

No seria la primera ni la ultima en hacer uso de aquel lugar, con el paso de los meses se había ganado la confianza del raquítico personal medico pero eso le bastaba para que hicieran una buena labor con su más preciado tesoro, sudorosa y exhausta levanto la cabeza sonriendo para poder ver aquel pequeño milagro llorar con todas sus fuerzas, vio como la enfermera lo limpiaba y prodigaba los primeros cuidados a su bebé.

Al fin fue cubierto por una manta y entregado en sus brazos, cuanta infinita alegría sintió al poder tocarlo después de la larga espera… 6 meses y medio de que tuvo conocimiento de que lo esperaba. Fue un shock al principio pero después se convirtió en esperanza, fe en el futuro y un terrible temor.

En aquel encerrado lugar había dado a luz, a luz… Cuan cierta era aquella frase, ahora que lo vivía en carne propia podía entender su significado, de pronto aquel lugar se había convertido en un Campos Eliseos, nada mas bello habían visto sus ojos antes, la luz y la vida se abrían paso dándole renovadas fuerzas. Lo toco y beso, no permitió que su decisión empañara el momento, después vería como sobrevivir sin el… Por ahora solo quería meterlo dentro de su alma y guardar cada instante en su memoria porque eso es lo que le permitiría seguir viviendo los años siguientes.

-Es precioso Candy.

-Si, hermana María, ¿ha visto usted a un bebé más perfecto?

María se quedo mirándola amarrando su propio corazón negó levemente y derramo sinceras lagrimas agradecida por estar ahí presenciando como Candy daba su fruto al mundo pero muy pronto aquel lugar que ahora resplandecía se volvería el infierno mismo para ella aquí en la tierra.

Como madre de muchos niños sabia que Candy estaba bloqueando el momento, ese que no podría eludir por mucho tiempo, ella sabia lo que significaba el dolor de la separación, había visto marchar a tantos niños del hogar, y a quien mas lloraron fue a esa mujer con las entrañas abiertas y maltrecha que ahora no tenia nada mas que a un bebé en brazos y demasiado pronto se tendría que desprender de el.

Si el dolor de decir adiós a un niño que no había parido era tremendo, no podía imaginarse que significaba para una madre entregar a un hijo propio… Entonces reflexiono profundamente, ¿Cuantas madres no habrían pasado por lo que esta pasando Candy? ¿Qué terribles circunstancias las habían obligado a desprenderse de ellos? Cuanto dolor debieron haber padecido, el mismo dolor que le permitió a ella y a Pony convertirse en felices madres adoptivas.

Que contrariedad, de un gran dolor puede desprenderse un milagro, ciertamente los chicos de Pony Hill estaban bien cuidados, crecían felizmente con algunas carencias pero con muchísimo afecto y Fe cristiana, María junto sus manos y elevo una oración por aquellas madres y padres que confiaron en Pony´s House para encargar a sus hijos, esperaba que ellos supieran que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para educarlos y entregarlos a una buena familia.

Oró por Candy, para que pudiera tener la fortaleza de soportar lo que vendría, ahora la miraba sonreír entre lagrimas, hablar a su bebé mientras lo amamantaba, unos pocos días mas suficientes para mamar los calostros tan benéficos y ella tendría que arrancarle el alma…

Se estremeció completa ante tal pensamiento, ¿tendría el valor? Se mordió los labios para no sollozar, tendría que sacarlo de alguna parte y mostrarse reacia y justa como siempre, sabia dentro de si que eso era lo mejor, ambas lo sabían y por mas difícil que fuera tendrían que aceptarlo.

Después de una semana de visitarla a diario y atestiguar que se repuso rápidamente del parto, el despiadado momento había llegado.

Los papeles cediendo la patria potestad estaban en regla, Candy los había firmado desde antes del alumbramiento para que después no pudiera arrepentirse, de todas formas no tenia opción bien lo sabia ella, hubiera deseado quedarse con su bebé pero aquello significaba posiblemente perderlo para siempre.

María con manos temblorosas volvió a repasarlos, no faltaba nada ni un sello, solo su firma y tomar el pase para verla por última vez, donde se haría la "transacción" habían dicho las autoridades.

Con mano insegura firmo y sello el destino, aspiro hondamente para calmarse, tomo el pase y se dirigió hacia el pabellón, mientras recorría el gris y frio pasillo que ya le era familiar, trato de recomponerse, seco sus lagrimas y oró.

El chasquido de la puerta de metal la sacudió y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero el mismo temor la paralizo al escuchar la voz de Candy hablarle a su bebé dentro de la pequeña habitación, entonces comprendió, si no se guardaba el temor y hacia lo que debía, lo que Candy les había casi rogado a ella y a Pony, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Entonces instaló su cara dura, en trinco la mandíbula, cerro la llave de las lágrimas y entro derecha y con paso firme, no debía fallarle a Candy por más que ella suplicara y se arrastrara, no debía fallarle…

Respiro hongo al verla, ella ya tenia los ojos llenos abrazaba a su bebé con ambos brazos en actitud sobreprotectora, aquello no seria fácil.

-Candy, llego el momento.

-Por favor… solo un día mas… -Dijo con la barbilla temblando y la cara descompuesta, -valor María, valor- Me repetía a mi misma.

-Tengo que irme, el tren parte por la tarde. –Estuve a punto de flaquear, pero si decía una sola palabra de aliento Candy se quebraría aun mas y aquello seria realmente cruel, le quitarían el bebé a la fuerza y yo no deseaba ese recuerdo para ella…

La trabajadora social se acerco con actitud negativa y amenazante, Candy por instinto se echo hacia atrás envuelta en terror, -¡Dios mío! Dale fuerza, Dale fortaleza, llena su alma de entereza, Dámela a mí también-

-¡No! Yo… lo hare… -Dijo ella rodeando la mesa y dirigiéndose a mi. Lo deposito en mis brazos sin mirarme, le hizo la señal de la cruz en su pequeña frente, lo bendijo, beso sus manitas y le pidió perdón, amarrándose las lagrimas, tan fuerte y decidida como siempre. El vuelvo en mi corazón fue terrible, antes de que me viera llorar gire sobre mis talones y salí rápidamente de la habitación con el bebé en brazos sin despedirme de ella, simplemente no podría.

Camine por el pasillo escuchando su llanto y llamándome a gritos, suplicando que lo cuidara, rogando a su pequeño corazón por su perdón, por tener que alejarlo de ella… no podía soportar el nudo en mi estomago y en mi garganta, cuando salí de la cárcel femenil aun podía escuchar su llanto desesperado, y aquel nombre que salió de su boca fue lo ultimo que escuche de ella.

Ella se quedo llorando en brazos de la enfermera que la asistió en el parto, le pedí que no la dejara sola, que la acompañara lo más que pudiera, que la distrajera, pero como puede calmarse el dolor de una madre por una pérdida… es imposible.

-Este pequeño secreto, se guardara perfectamente bien entre las montañas, te lo prometo, Candy.

María se alejo de aquel horrible y lejano lugar con destino a Lakewood y de ahí al hogar de Pony, llevándose el alma de Candy con ella para resguardarla del peligro, definitivamente algo perverso y malvado tenia a Candy recluida ahí, nadie volvió por ella, nadie se entero que ella estaba en cinta, simplemente la olvidaron, la dejaron encerrada pudriéndose en sus mejores años de juventud. No había forma de ayudarla más que aquella, quien podría hacerlo, quien podría ayudarle, ella no se lo permitía, ya no podía confiar en el, ni en nadie.


	2. MORIR DOS VECES 2

**Fortuito**

**Lo que acontece inesperadamente, lo "imprevisible**"

**MORIR DOS VECES Parte 2**

* * *

El calor era extenuante, aun la brisa matutina era fresca el trabajo pesado bajo el sol resultaba agotador, pero eso necesitaba para no pensar en el… en como estaría… como seria… si era feliz… ¡claro que lo era! de eso al menos estaba segura, aunque su felicidad representara para ella el mismo infierno.

¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? Solo Dios lo sabia, solo el… mientras tanto, aquella imagen del periódico rondaba su cabeza acelerándole el corazón…

* * *

Un día como muchos otros limpiando los cristales de la enfermería, cuando arrugaba el papel periódico con las manos y lo aplastaba contra el cristal entre sus dedos vio un rostro que le resulto familiar y se detuvo pasmada.

Retiro la mano sin dejar caer el pedazo de papel arrugado, parecía… Parecía el. Pero ¿Cómo era imposible? Se quedo mirando un largo tiempo la imagen distorsionada por la humedad, sus ojos veían un punto definido como si traspasara mucho mas allá de lo obvio y su corazón comenzó a brincarle dentro del pecho con terror, con excitación.

Sin que nadie la viera, escondió la hoja arrugada para permitir que se oreara, después lo guardo bajo su uniforme y se lo llevo a su celda, un terrible presentimiento alquilo su alma para no irse mas, volvía a repasar en su mente los sucesos que la habían llevado a estar ahí, presa en aquella cárcel alejada de la civilización…

* * *

La orden ruda del capataz la hizo regresar de su recuerdo, un año ya de que guardaba aquel periódico casi borrado, por muchas noches lloro imaginando las consecuencias con que su imaginación le taladraba la razón y a pesar de que parecía enfermo y obsceno, increíblemente cruel y despiadado, aun así, sentía que era cierto.

Un terrible odio jamás sentido comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y cuando la esperanza de salir lo más pronto posible casi se había extinguido, esa nueva revelación la volvió un demonio encarnado. Se preparo, comenzó a ejercitarse incesantemente, bajo su holgado uniforme un cuerpo fuerte se estaba esculpiendo, corría por todo el perímetro de la alta valla, levantaba peso con lo que podía, incluso con su propio cuerpo. Cada momento libre hacia ejercicio, aun en su celda volvía a entrenarse más y más hasta el cansancio. No quería pensar y con ello odiar.

Se retaba a si misma por ser tan ingenua y tonta, por no confiar en ella misma, ¿Por qué no huyo? Por que… Por que no fue a pedirle ayuda… No, sabia que no podría, el apenas comenzaba a hacerse un nombre y además estaba ella… y su promesa.

¿Como podría cargar con las dos? Respiro profundo y exhaló, no podía creer que le siguiera extrañando de aquella manera, soñándolo en su caballo blanco, llevándola prendida a su cuerpo con su pecho tibio y palpitante, ¡vivo! Y con el, ella. Pero ahora estaba sola.

Suspiraba una vez mas no lo podía evitar, su corazón se derretía al pensarlo, quizás aprender a odiarlo serviría para olvidarle pero lo que sucedió entre ellos, era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

* * *

-¡White! Deja de soñar mujercita y mueve esas manos.

La voz del capataz volvió a traerla a su presente. Movió la escoba de hoja de palma con más fuerza, una vez a la semana llevaban a las reclusas a limpiar las vías del ferrocarril no muy lejos de la cárcel. Lo hacían mas que nada para que hicieran un poco de ejercicio y tomaran un poco de sol. Un día anterior los presos habían limpiado los senderos y a ellas les tocaba juntar y recoger la hierba y la basura, ponerla en carretones y dejar limpio ese tramo de vías.

Movía las manos con fluidez y hacia su parte del trabajo mecánicamente pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte…

* * *

-Quizás fui demasiado dura con el, quizás debí escucharlo y permitirle que me ayudara, aunque sabia que bajo el cargo de asesinato poco se podía hacer, aun para el.

También sabia que no era su familia sanguínea pero aun así, Elroy nunca hubiera permitido que saliera libre como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Ocurrió simplemente… ¿Qué ocurrió aquel día? Sera como dijeron en la audiencia… yo había perdido la razón, y simplemente lo hice y lo olvide. Alegar que fui prometida y dada en matrimonio contra mi voluntad porque el me era despreciable en lugar de ayudarme… Di la medida exacta de cuerda para que la pasaran por mi cuello. Ni siquiera William tuvo argumentos para contradecir mi propio alegato.

La sentencia fue dictada de inmediato, "Candice Legan…" "Culpable por homicidio en primer grado" "25 años de prisión" Aquellas palabras frías y sin emoción del juez aun resonaban en mi cabeza, el sonido del martillo en el estrado me hizo estremecer entera. Seguía repasando en mi mente cada acontecimiento una y otra vez…

Los días en presidio corrían lentamente, estaba devastada y deprimida, no quería comer, estaba inapetente hasta que un día no supe de mí.

Al despertar me encontraba en la enfermería, casi una semana sin probar bocado me habían mandado de "vacaciones" al ala norte destinada a recuperar la salud del cuerpo, pero… ¿que había de la salud mental y espiritual? Esa, donde, o quien, la podía sanar.

Estuve ahí algún tiempo porque la verdad no me interesaba seguir despierta hasta que la enfermera mujer joven y piadosa me dijo algo que me conmociono mucho, haciendo que recapacitara mejor en mi idea de dejarme morir.

-Vamos alégrate, debes cuidarte Candice -Yo ni siquiera me molestaba en contestar, estaba demasiado agotada para mover mis labios secos y el hablar me lastimaba la garganta, mas por el nudo que llevaba atrapado ahí demasiado apretado casi cortando mi carne- Sabes lo que dicen, un bebé es una bendición. Yo tengo 3 y por ellos es que sigo adelante, mi esposo esta preso en…

-¡¿Pero de que demonios habla esta mujer parlanchina?! ¿Bebé? A que se refiere…

- El medico vendrá mañana a examinarte de nuevo, receto mucho hierro Candy, debes ponerte fuerte si quieres que tu bebé nazca sano…

-Qu-e has di-cho… -balbuce.

-No sabias que… -La mire incrédula- Candice, estas esperando un bebé, por lo visto no estabas enterada. ¿Cómo es posible? Casi cumples 11 semanas. Vamos no te preocupes el bebé estará bien, es un milagro que no lo hayas perdido. Casi te dejaste morir…

Vi a la enfermera alejarse con unas charolas, la cabeza me dio vueltas y la conciencia antes desfallecida cobro vida al instante, mis adormecidos sentidos luchaban por ponerse alertas y mi mente entumecida por tanto llanto dolía al intentar acomodar la información que me acababa de dar.

"EMBARAZADA…" ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? De… 11 semanas… pero si tengo aquí a penas un mes… y Neil… dos semanas mas… suman 6 semanas… pero tengo 11… -¡Oh por Dios!

* * *

Quite el sombrero que me cubría del sol y limpie el sudor de mi frente con la manga del uniforme, aquellos recuerdos lejanos aun me conmocionaban, casi 5 años… ahora estará por cumplir 4… como quisiera saber de el… pero es mejor así. Ningún tipo de comunicación, ninguna. Retome la escoba, volví a ajustarme los duros y ásperos guantes de piel y seguí con mi labor.

Desde que se fueron dejándome olvidada allí aquella tarde, nadie volvió, solo Albert para confesar que el era mi padre adoptivo, fue el único que trato de apelar la decisión del juez. De mi lado durante el corto juicio que duro menos de una semana no estuvo nadie mas que el abogado de oficio, yo me declare inocente aunque el legista insistía en declararme "INSANE" en otras palabras, LOCA.

Yo me negué rotundamente, como haría semejante cosa, yo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero dentro de mi sabia que no era capaz de matar a nadie. Había aceptado el destino cuando se me comunico que por mandato del Bis abuelo debía casarme con Neil Legan porque había amenazado con enlistarse en el ejercito si no accedían a su capricho y nadie quería ni podían permitirse perder a otro heredero aunque de por medio estuviera mis propios deseos e integridad.

Me negué rotundamente, -aun mi entrecejo se frunce cuando lo recuerdo, como iba a aceptar tal cosa- rogué a George para que me dijera donde estaba el bis abuelo, rompió sus reglas y me indico que estaba en Lakewood, corrí hacia allá pero cuando llegue el se había marchado justo antes de que yo llegara. No pude verle ni suplicarle que cancelara aquel funesto compromiso. Como podría entregarme a otro si mi alma y mi cuerpo ya tenían dueño y este ya había reclamado lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Entre nosotros quedo una promesa muda, debíamos separarnos el debía cumplir su compromiso con Susana y con el tiempo, quizás, el destino nos favorecería y… un día llegaríamos a estar juntos.

Pero tremenda sorpresa me lleve al verme de pronto prisionera en Lakewood donde las modistas trabajaban a marchas forzadas en un traje de compromiso y de novia respectivamente. Aquel día del compromiso estaba tan asustada que no me atreví a hablar, estaba como… fuera de este mundo, como… como aquella noche de otoño, en la terraza del hospital… nevaba… y sobre los hombros de Terry una tremenda loza parecía aplastarlo, la misma que esa tarde había caído encima de mi de la nada impidiéndome respirar, o pensar, o actuar, me paso por la mente huir, pero eso me haría las cosas mucho mas difíciles, siendo una Andrew había forma de obligarme a… "Obligarme" no quería ni pensar como iba a ser mi vida al lado de Neil.

Si cometía una locura seria mil veces peor, quizás si me comportaba sensata por una vez en mi vida, Neil terminaría convenciéndose que no era buena idea estar juntos. Quizás lograría convencerlo antes de la boda pero no fue así, me mantuvieron vigilada y aislada hasta ese día.

No fue la gran ceremonia, definitivamente no era lo que yo esperaba, tampoco fue que lo deseara, conociendo a los Legan imaginaba que harían de aquello una fiesta tremenda pero no fue así, solo ceremonia civil con escasos invitados, tenia la esperanza de que el bis abuelo se apareciera ese día y le rogaría de rodillas si fuese necesario que cancelara el evento mas… nunca apareció.

Trate de todos los medios de convencer a Neil de retractarse pero fue como hablarle a la pared. Solo me dijo:

"Sera mejor que aceptes por las buenas, no importa lo que hagas, no existe otra opción, si te atreves a humillarme en este día… recuerda que para esta noche me pertenecerás… y no querrás tener una luna de miel… amarga. Tu me entiendes…"

Con esas palabras arranco mi voluntad, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ese momento descrito tan lascivamente, ¿como iba a entregarle mi cuerpo a un hombre que no amaba? Como se atrevía a insinuarlo siquiera, yo nunca lo permitiría… así tuviera que… matarlo.

Cerré los ojos, yo no era una mala persona pero aquel recuerdo tan hermoso donde me entregue al chico que amaba, no se iba de mi mente, no podía imaginarme a Neal tomándome, mucho menos a la fuerza. No recuerdo la boda, no recuerdo al juez, ni en que momento firme. Supongo que mi mente bloqueo la evocación.

Recuerdo el viaje en tren, compartiendo el camarote con mi "esposo" el viaje fue totalmente en silencio, no comí nada, nos dirigimos a Florida, a su propiedad. Allí pasaríamos nuestra… luna de miel.

* * *

-Candy, disculpa que haya sido rudo contigo en la ceremonia pero, se de lo que eres capaz… tu me obligaste a ello. Deseo que las cosas marchen correctamente por el bien de los dos.

No me gire a mirarlo, seguía con los ojos clavados en el oscuro paisaje, mi mente y mi corazón gritaban un nombre, el estomago revuelto, la garganta con sabor nauseabundo, ¿que me estaba pasando? Me sentía enferma e indispuesta, sentía desfallecer, lo atribuí a la situación inverosímil en que me encontraba. Sin imaginar que era por otro motivo mi malestar corporal.

Increíblemente Neil se volcó en procurarme los mínimos cuidados, me trajo algo de comer aunque no probé nada, me acerco una manta y me cubrió con ella, apenas y lo podía creer. Me dijo que yo le importaba y que no le había dejado otra opción… que seria un buen esposo porque le interesaba que yo lo amase.

Sentí sinceridad en sus palabras y creí que quizás si llegábamos a conocernos el se daría cuenta que yo nunca podría amarlo y me dejaría libre. Quizás esa era la mejor estrategia, tratarle bien, tratar de fincar una relación amistosa primero y después… con el tiempo se convenza de que no habrá mas entre nosotros, solo eso, amistad.

Estuvimos dos días en la mansión Legan de Florida de estilo sureño, los alrededores invitaban a dar largos paseos, los arboles no dejaban filtrar el sol pero la humedad era agobiante, mi mente siempre volaba hacia el dueño de mi corazón, me perdía recordándolo, añorando su calor, extrañándolo fervientemente que dolía el alma.

Hasta ese momento Neil se había comportado caballerosamente, hubo un cambio en el, era amable y respetuoso, juguetón algunas veces y conversaba sobre la casa y su historia, la servidumbre se veía asombrada y en algunas ocasiones escuche cuchichear al servicio sobre el cambio en el carácter del patrón, aseguraban que estaba realmente enamorado para haber cambiado tanto, decían de mi persona que era bella pero tímida en exceso y que era admirable que el patrón me tuviera tanta paciencia como para atrasar el hecho inevitable que da legalidad al vinculo matrimonial… "consumación del matrimonio".

No había caído en la cuenta de esa gran verdad, no era el cruel y despiadado Neil que me amenazo el día de la boda, llevábamos tres días en Florida y yo parecía vivir un sueño lívido, uno de esos que ante la aparente calma presagia un gran desastre.

Neil me comento que su padre pensaba adquirir un gran velero nos habían invitado a probarlo, me pidió que lo acompañara y yo para mantener las cosas en la mayor calma posible, accedí.

Las mucamas prepararon una maleta como si fuéramos a ir a un pequeño viaje de fin de semana. Costumbres de la alta sociedad, no le di importancia, al fin de cuentas no pensaba quedarme en el majestuoso velero embarcado en el pequeño muelle.

Llegamos y el capitán al mando nos mostro la embarcación, me sorprendió ver a un Neil convertido en empresario, o al menos eso aparentaba, me descolocaba que me llamaran señora Legan pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, elevaron anclas y zarpamos por el cause del rio giramos en la desembocadura y quedamos de frente a la bahía, yo no me sentía bien, estaba asqueada y mareada, me recosté por un momento en el camarote principal, me quede dormida por un tiempo cuando me levante ya estaba oscureciendo y el barco era completo silencio solo las olas del mar se escuchaban golpeando contra el casco meciendo incesantemente la nave, seria encantador si no fuera por las fuertes nauseas que me producía el constante movimiento y mi actual situación, en aquellos momentos desconocía mi estado de gravidez.

Salí a cubierta, la brisa marina era refrescante, llene mis pulmones con ella, luego llego Neil con una copa y una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Pudiste descansar?

-Un poco -por mas que lo intentaba no podía contestar de otra forma.

-Espero que te hayas acostumbrado al movimiento, si no tendremos que retirarnos.

-¿Pasaremos aquí la noche?

-Si, despedí a la tripulación mañana volverán para…

-¿Cómo?

-Candy, esta es nuestra luna de miel. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Yo pensé que tú, darías tiempo a que yo… -No podía creer mi estúpida ingenuidad. Acaso en algún momento crei de verdad que Neil me… respetaría…

-Y te lo he dado, no dirás que no. Pero es hora, y como el velero me agrada y será nuestro, decidí que era el lugar perfecto para…

-¡No!

-Vamos, prometo que será agradable. Ten, toma esto, te ayudara a sentirte mejor. –Sostiene una copa de fragante vino ofreciéndomela, al instante quise volver el estomago.

-¿Tratas de embrutecerme? -Dije alejándome del olor que me resultaba nauseabundo pero lo atribuí al hecho de lo que pretendía mi "marido" por ley.

-No, trato de que te relajes, pareces demasiado tensa, y las cosas no deben ser así… sabes que pasara esta misma noche. ¿Deseas comer algo? Me han dicho que no has comido bien, hasta donde recuerdo no eras una chica que despreciara la buena comida.

Lo mire, no sabia que sentir, parecía que tomaba todo con tanta calma que casi me sentí estúpida por pensar que nunca sucedería ese momento de… "consumar el matrimonio".

Ahora lo entendía, ingenua de mí. Por eso las mucamas habían preparado la maleta, el lo pidió, estaba planeado desde antes. Si me ponía difícil ¿quien podría atestiguarlo? y aunque atestiguaran que no deseaba entregarme a mi esposo resistiéndome, nadie podría ayudarme, nadie movería por ayudarme ni un solo dedo, el era el patrón, el amo y señor y estaba en su derecho, un derecho atroz que le otorgaba un pedazo de papel… mañana por la mañana ya todos sabrían que somos marido y mujer de buena gana, o violentamente, eso era lo de menos.

El terror se apodero de mi, debía hacer algo o… No iba a permitir que me tocara, la sola idea me asaltaba horrendamente, debía convencerlo de alguna forma de que no era el momento, de que debíamos esperar a que… a que se diera cuenta que yo jamás podría amarle.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba considerando seriamente aventarme por la borda y nadar hasta la orilla pero estábamos lejos de la playa y el oleaje era frio y fuerte, lo mas seguro seria que… me ahogaría contra la fuerza del mar.

Lo imaginaba a el, llorando mi muerte y eso me partía el corazón. Ante mi dolor siempre anteponía el suyo, no lo podía evitar.

Estaba en el camarote picando con el tenedor los alimentos en mi plato que Neil me había traído, bebí el zumo de naranja sorbo a sorbo para calmar un poco mi mal sabor de boca, el pulso se me acelero con cada pisada de las botas masculinas acercándose al acelero con cada pisada de las botas masculinas acercándose al camarote principal de la embarcación.

De repente todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me sentí mareada, otra vez esa constante molestia y el deseo de volver lo poco que había ingerido, al fin se abre la puerta y entra en la pieza con desenfado, se quito el saco y dejo sus pertenencias sobre la rustica mesa, lo miraba como un animal acorralado ve a su depredador.

Tenia que convencerlo de… esperar, al menos un tiempo, unos días, mientras pensaba en como resolver mi situación. Ante mi confusión el sonreía, esa sonrisa que le conocía bien, esa sonrisa malvada de quien tiene tramado algo y uno aun no se entera, me puse en alerta y me levante de inmediato pero el mareo vino de forma repentina tambaleándome, el me sostuvo, seguía riendo.

Entonces con la vista semi nublada y el cuerpo pesado me di cuenta, me había dado algo para inmovilizarme lo mas posible, quizás en las bebidas, quizá en la comida, intente hablar pero solo atinaba a balbucear.

-Así será mejor, veras que vas a disfrutarlo, mañana todo será diferente, tu serás mía y me pedirás acudir a tu cama por tu propia voluntad.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me acostó en la pequeña cama y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, hice intentos por resistir pero mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que apena y podía moverlo.

-No ha-gas… es- to… da-me… tiem-po…

Ni siquiera contesto, con mucha energía me despojo del vestido los zapatos y las medias, quede ante el en ropa interior, luego se desnudo completo y sin prisa frente a mi.

Comencé a sollozar, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera pero mis suplicas se estrellaban con jadeos y sonrisas de satisfacción conforme iba develando mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y hui de ahí.

En mi mente me trasporte a otros tiempos, -a otros días no felices pero si tranquilos- hasta llegar al momento aquel en que Terry se apareció en Chicago, en la puerta de mi apartamento un día por la mañana justo después de que Albert se fue a trabajar.

Estaba desaliñado y apestaba a alcohol barato, lo introduje en mi casa y comencé a regañarlo hasta que el se giro y al verlo a los ojos me eche en sus brazos llorando.

Estaba muy delgado, le prepare algo de comer y lo obligue a ingerirlo, le di café, y después casi a empujones lo metí al baño para que se duchara. Le facilite el pijama de Albert mientras veía que podía prestarle.

Cuando salió, era otro, pero seguía estando demacrado y su delgadez era más evidente, estaba sufriendo, había desaparecido, había abandonado el teatro, a Susana… Nos miramos sintiendo una poderosa aura de energía a nuestro alrededor, nos atraía y al mismo tiempo nos resistíamos a ella, a que nos hiciera chocar el uno contra el otro, para distraernos comenzamos a hablar del pasado y sin meditarlo demasiado de nuestras historias juntos, del día en que por error entro a mi habitación completamente borracho y herido. Reímos ante los recuerdos, obviando lo que aquello nunca dicho significaba.

-Esta vez no permitiré que salgas a buscar medicinas.

-No las necesitas, lo que tu necesitas es… una buena comida y cuidad…

-Si la necesito, mi medicina para esta locura que vivo… eres tú. No tienes que salir a la calle a buscar nada, porque lo que necesito esta aquí… tu eres y has sido quien salva mi vida.

Me quede paralizada ante su declaración tan vehemente de mi presencia en su vida. Terry me amaba de la misma forma en que yo lo hacia, sus palabras hicieron que la débil muralla que edifique a mi alrededor se desvaneciera por completo, nunca había sido tan directo, y sabia que era a causa del dolor de los últimos días, de los últimos acontecimientos que nos obligaron a separarnos definitivamente, que el se estaba confesando… corrí a sus brazos incapaz de resistirme, lloramos, sabia lo que significaba estar así, separados sin poder hacer nada, Susana estaba esperando por su regreso.

-Se que tengo que volver… pero necesitaba verte, te vi en la clínica trabajando arduamente con los niños, me di la media vuelta y me fui de ahí avergonzado por no ser digno de ti. Pero mi corazón no me permitió marchar sin hablarte y decirte que… que a pesar de todo yo… nunca dejare de amarte, que eres tú la única dueña de mi alma.

-Lo se, siempre lo he sabido, nunca dude de ti, solo que… cuando desapareciste yo…

-shhh no digas nada Pecas, te dije que si no ibas en busca de la felicidad te lo reprocharía y lo hare. Por ahora solo quiero que tú y yo podamos decirnos lo que no pudimos aquella noche… Yo te amo y quería decírtelo pero…

-Las cosas entonces eran complicadas para ambos, Susana estaba vulnerable y… no te atormentes mas, yo no te culpo, de nada, como podría, si yo…

-Tu…

-Yo te amo…

Nos besamos, y ya no supimos mas del mundo exterior, corrí las cortinas de la recamara para que la luz del sol no develara nuestro secreto, entregarnos ahí mismo en la pequeña habitación amarrando nuestras almas enredándolas a pesar de que el destino dictaba que no podíamos permanecer juntos, el no me pidió que fuera suya no hubo necesidad, fue un mutuo y callado acuerdo, así como había sido nuestro amor, el me tomo con alegría y renovado entusiasmo, me beso entera y me tomo tiernamente, luego ferozmente. Me le entregue, sabia que por la noche el se marcharía, ambos lo sabíamos pero aquel día que vivimos en tinieblas en la intimidad de mi habitación quedaría en nuestros recuerdos, quizás algún día podríamos reencontrarnos, quizás…

Entonces el se cambio y se fue con otro gesto en su cara, con esa promesa callada de volvernos a reunir algún día. Estaba agotada y dormí temprano, para cuando regreso Albert del trabajo yo ya soñaba con estar de nuevo en los brazos de Terry. Con el paso de los días la noticia de que había vuelto a Broadway me puso feliz y nostálgica al mismo tiempo, estaba al lado de Susana y yo… tan lejos. Solo podía saber de el por medio de su carrera. Entre nosotros no hubo ningún tipo de promesa mas que amarnos, eso fue todo, sin comunicación de ningún tipo solo la de nuestras almas que ya permanecían juntas desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero un buen día me encuentro con la noticia de que estaba comprometida con Neal con la aprobación del Bis abuelo, me case en contra de mi voluntad todos lo sabían y ahora sentía un cuerpo sofocando el mío, abrí los ojos y la cara de satisfacción de Neil me sonreía en señal de triunfo.

Gire el rostro conteniendo las lagrimas, no pude evitar evocar otro cuerpo, otra piel cálida y unos labios que no dejaban de besarme, de pronto la excitación envolvió mi cuerpo y volé entre los brazos de mi amor de nuevo, dije su nombre incontables veces mientras los envites se volvían feroces y mi satisfacción mas ardorosa. Flote con una sonrisa en los labios, saciada y cansada me quede dormida, con un solo nombre en mis labios.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con jaqueca, me toque la cabeza y una extraña sustancia viscosa se apelmazo entre mis dedos, un olor metálico y conocido para mi me hizo asquear, la sabana se encontraba húmeda y poco a poco el olor de sangre fresca hizo que me tapara la nariz, me enderece, la cama estaba teñida de rojo, me aterrorice, me levante tan rápido como pude y me revise, ¿acaso Neil me lastimo? No sentía ningún dolor en mi cuerpo pero mi bata estaba llena de sangre, mis manos, la cama y el piso… comencé a gritar, Salí de ahí corriendo descalza resbalándome con los cuajarones de sangre que hacían un rio rojo hacia la cubierta.

La mañana estaba neblinosa y fría, llame a Neil entre la bruma, gire a todas partes, las manchas de sangre me llevaron al borde del barco, me quede paralizada, no sabia que estaba pasando pero alguien herido había saltado por la borda, entonces un fuerte sonido de otra embarcación me estremeció completa, un voz llamando del otro barco, por instinto comencé a pedir ayuda.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

-¡Señora Legan! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Estaba temblorosa, asustada, sumamente nerviosa, la tripulación me vio cubierta de sangre, descalza parada en cubierta con mi ropa interior manchada, se quedaron mirando como si entendieran algo que yo todavía no alcanzaba a comprender, trajeron una manta y me llevaron a tierra firme, yo les decía que no sabia donde estaba Neil, los rudos marineros solo cruzaban miradas.

Todo paso muy rápido, estando en la comisaria del pueblo resulto que de ser victima, pase a ser la victimaria, yo estaba angustiada por no saber si algo malo le había sucedido a Neil cuando de pronto me vi tras las rejas como presunta culpable de… su asesinato.

Los Legan se me echaron encima como fieras, y así solo con la manta que los marineros me proporcionaron y con mi bata manchada de sangre me mantuve dos días en la fría celda, nadie me decía nada, nadie me informaba nada, el juicio se llevo en menos de dos semanas, de toda esa odisea ya casi habían pasado 5 años, nunca nadie me visito ni les importo mi estado.

Cuando lo pienso fue mejor así, me trasladaron dos veces de prisión, una estando aun embarazada y la segunda hace dos años atrás a este reformatorio perdido en el campo.

* * *

Un día llego Albert a visitarme antes de mi primer traslado, yo no lo podía creer, me eche en sus brazos llorando, algo en el había cambiado, se le veía preocupado seguramente por mi, estaba muy bien vestido pero no repare demasiado en ello, verlo era una alegría inmensa, mi embarazo aun no se notaba, estaba deseando contárselo pero el tomo la palabra primero después de que me calme un poco.

Me dijo que había venido antes pero no pudo verme porque estaba enferma, fue el tiempo que pase en la enfermería recuperándome, luego sin vacilaciones me confeso su identidad, sentí que la sangre fue drenada de todo mi cuerpo en ese momento, al ver mi nula reacción me pidió disculpas por no decírmelo a tiempo y yo me desmorone…

-¿Estas diciendo que tu arreglaste mi matrimonio con Neil? Pero… ¿por qué? Si sabias que yo no…

-Lo siento Candy, la tía abuela me pidió que fuera a… Washington, por esa razón no pude verte en Lakewood, George me dijo que…

-Todo esto es una gran mentira, tu… tu me mentiste… te fuiste sin despedirte, te busque, me preocupe por ti… y me casaste con Neal.

-No, eso es… todo fue sin mi consentimiento, yo no tenia idea, todo lo hizo Elroy a mis espaldas por que sabia que yo estaría en desacuerdo con ese matrimonio… pero el hecho de que Neil amenazaba con enlistarse… la aventuro a esa descabellada idea cediendo a su caprich…

-Pero eso no te exime de haberme… de no haber dicho la verdad sobre quien eras y que recuperaste la memoria mientras todavía vivíamos juntos…

-De haber estado al tanto ten por seguro que lo hubiera impedido pero también fui manipulado…

-Vete, vete y no vuelvas.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, estuve investigando y encontrare la manera de sacarte lo antes posible, te lo juro.

-No hagas nada, solo te causare problemas, deja que las cosas sigan su curso, así lo decidiste en el momento que te fuiste del departamento. Las cosas seguirán su curso natural.

-Candy yo…

-No vuelvas mas, por favor no lo hagas, entiende que, ya no confió… en nadie.

-Se que eres inocente, algo debió ocurrir yo no descansare hasta…

-Adiós. Si vuelves me negare a recibirte.

Y el volvió, y volvió, pero yo no lo recibí, ya el embarazo se notaba y lo que le dije era verdad, ya no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en el, no podía confiarle mi secreto, era solo mío no quería que nadie lo supiera. Me mandaba cosas cada semana sin falta, y se lo agradecía pero no quería verlo, más por proteger mi secreto que por otra cosa.

Me enviaba cartas pidiéndome disculpas, a veces me daba rabia, otras me daba lastima y otras, lloraba amargamente mi suerte. No era culpa de Albert, ni de nadie, sino del destino que dicto que las cosas se dieran así. En sus cartas me contaba lo que hacia y a donde viajaba, no podía sacarse así como así sus responsabilidades de jefe de su clan, había amonestado fuertemente a la tía abuela por su omisión y por la manipulación le retiro la palabra. Los Legan se habían marchado a vivir a otra ciudad, la casa de Florida la habían vendido, ¿Que mas podía investigar? Neil ya estaba muerto. Su despedida siempre terminaba igual:

"**Espero que algún día me perdones por no haberte dicho la verdad a tiempo"**

El realmente estaba afectado, podía leer la sinceridad de sus palabras pero al cambiarme de reclusorio en dos ocasiones internándome más en despoblado, era difícil que pudiera visitarme.

* * *

El silbato del capataz sonó, todas las reclusas estábamos sentadas a la sombra de los arboles cercanos mientras almorzábamos y descansábamos un poco, nos faltaba limpiar el tramo de la curva del ferrocarril, nos separaban apenas uno kilómetros de la pequeña estación rural, era medio día ya y el sol se había ocultado en alguna nube dando tregua al sofocante calor.

Esa era la historia que me tenia recluida aquí, un matrimonio forzado y un asesinato que pesaba sobre mis hombros, un bebé escondido en las montañas y la esperanza de verlo algún día, también la feroz sospecha de que fui engañada, y que estaba ahí por un bien tramado plan, no encontraba otra explicación a los raros acontecimientos que me rodeaban.

Nos preparamos para seguir con nuestra labor, de pronto el silbido del tren de medio día anuncio su partida de la pequeña estación no muy lejos de ahí, las reclusas volvieron a sentarse a descansar en alguna sombra, hasta que pasara la locomotora.

El sonido era estruendoso estábamos demasiado cerca, yo estaba sentada aun lado del árbol tomando agua mientras la locomotora pasaba frente a nosotras, no duro mucho su marcha hasta que escuche que algunas mujeres comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Si, es el!

-Nos esta saludando…

-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡Ven a visitarnos! –Algunas lanzaban besos en dirección al tren.

-No tengas miedo, no mordemos… -Gritaban y otras mas reían escandalosamente.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunte sin mucho interés.

-Las chicas dicen que en el tren iba Terrence Grandchester el actor de...

-¿Qu-e? Estas… segura…

-Tú crees que podrían equivocarse, lo vieron pasar muy cerca, el tren aun no tomaba velocidad.

Deje caer la cantimplora al suelo y el agua se derramo por completo, comencé a correr en dirección al tren, al dejar atrás las filas de reclusas que se arremolinaban lanzando lascivos piropos, pude ver a lo lejos a un hombre que estaba en la barandilla correspondiendo a los "cariñosos" saludos de las mujeres de presidio.

Corrí como loca detrás de la locomotora casi había dado vuelta a la curva, el sombrero voló de mi cabeza, el silbato del capataz sonó enloquecido, las voces de las mujeres sonaban asombradas, otras gritaban que me fugara, yo solo quería ver si era verdad que el… había pasado por ahí.

Escuche al capataz gritando que me detuviera pero seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, al fin alcance a ver el último vagón virando en la curva.

-Terryyyyyyyy Terryyyyyyyyyy

En ese momento a lo lejos vi que la silueta se volvió y se tomo de la barandilla, al mismo tiempo un peso me envió al suelo agreste llenándome el rostro de tierra, me pusieron rápidamente unas esposas en las muñecas, con las manos aseguradas en la espalda me inmovilizaron las custodias acusándome de intento de fuga, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por el polvo, vi a lo lejos como el tren se alejaba mas y mas, tome el suficiente aire y volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-TERRYYYYYYYYYYY

**Continuara...**

**ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA¡**


	3. Morir dos veces III

**MORIR DOS VECES**

**III**

**REENCUENTRO**

"**Encuentro de dos cosas, o personas, que chocan una con otra. Unión."**

* * *

-Deténgase.

-¿Es aquí? Pero… aquí no hay nada señor Grandchester.

-Si, es aquí, fue en esa curva, la estación no se encuentra muy lejos.

Terry camino al ocaso mirando hacia todos lados tratando de recordar con claridad el momento, el agreste lugar se veía limpio, era exactamente ahí donde la vio. Pero… acaso estaba mal o ella, era una de las reclusas.

-¿Sabe si por aquí hay una cárcel de mujeres?

-Si… esta algo alejada, ¿como lo sabe? Solo los lugareños…

-Hoy a medio día paso el ferrocarril por este lugar y un grupo de mujeres con uniforme de la correccional estaban aquí mismo…

-Ah si, cada cierto tiempo vienen a limpiar este tramo de vías.

-Puede llevarme a ese lugar.

-Pero, casi obscurece Sr. Grandchester, será mejor volver mañana, hoy no lo recibirán.

Viendo ninguna posibilidad de saber de ella se marcho al pueblo a 20 kilómetros de ahí y se hospedo en el sencillo hostal, mañana se enteraría que estaba haciendo Candy en ese lugar.

Para su tremendo disgusto no le permitieron verla, estaba castigada por "intento de fuga" -le habían dicho- No quisieron darle mas datos del por que Candice White estaba en ese lugar. Se retiro molesto, casi lo sacaron a empujones por exigir a la alcaldesa que le dijera lo que el quería saber. Entendió que por la fuerza no se enteraría de nada, fue día tras día sin falta por 5 días y no consiguió que lo dejaran verla, ella seguía recluida, su desasosiego fue abrumador por el hecho de saber que ella estaba presa por asesinato en primer grado. Terry no lo podía creer.

Llego el fin de semana y aunque se admitían visitas, el no pudo verla, cuando llego el Lunes nuevamente se encontró con la noticia de que la presidiaria Candice White había sido transferida a una cárcel de mayor seguridad por su intento de fuga, entonces el exploto, no se le comunico que iban a llevar a cabo ese movimiento. El quería verla, saber mas sobre ella, pero por su necedad no quisieron informarle a donde la habían trasladado.

Se fue encabritado, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con su abogado, ponerlo al tanto y encomendarle que bajo las normas legales se informara sobre la situación de Candy. Después de dejar las instrucciones precisas, viajo a aquel lugar que hacia muchos años había visitado y al que nunca volvió, sabia que en el encontraría respuestas y razones que seguramente el abogado no tendría forma de saber por la vía legal.

* * *

Se tomo su tiempo para apreciar el lugar en plena primavera, en efecto como le había dicho Candy hacia muchos años atrás las colinas eran casi idénticas, se maravillo ante la belleza del lugar e imagino a esa chica pecosa corriendo descalza de aquí para allá entre la flores.

Los niños rápidamente lo rodearon cuando lo vieron bajar por la suave pendiente del viejo árbol, dejo el coche de alquiler a la vera del camino y llego a pie disfrutando del paisaje, de no ser por las circunstancias que lo habían llevado ahí la caminata hubiera sido un deleite, conforme se acercaba un terrible hueco en el corazón y en su estomago cobraban dimensiones abismales respiro profundamente tratando de controlar los vértigos y la sensación de que algo malo, desagradable, o terrible iba a ocurrir en aquel paradisiaco lugar donde había crecido Candy.

Se armo de valor recordó la razón que lo había llevado de nuevo a ese lugar y apuro sus pasos, se abrió paso entre los curiosos niños que le hacían mil preguntas y lo jalaban de la chaqueta, entro como si conociera de toda la vida aquel lugar oculto entre las montañas.

-¡Señorita Pony!

-Niños, niños, por que gritan tanto.

-Un señor pregunta por usted, señorita Pony.

-¿Un señor? Quien podrá ser…

-Como se encuentra Miss Pony, soy yo.

La señorita Pony se quedo atónita mirando al hombre que abarcaba todo el marco de la puerta con su imponente figura, no podía creer que estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que sucedió.

-Me da la impresión que no me esperaba y al mismo tiempo no le sorprende demasiado que este aquí.

-¿Como esta Terrence? -Contesto ella con su amable y conciliadora sonrisa- por favor siéntese, ¿gusta algo de tomar? Niños, salgan a jugar al patio, necesito hablar con el caballero, no hagan demasiado ruido.

-Sabe la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-¿Limonada Terrence? Hoy es un día… sumamente caluroso.

-Gracias, se lo agradezco, no desvié la conversación, no me queda mas paciencia, ni control, Candy esta presa y he venido a preguntar el por que.

-Tome -Pony le pasa un vaso de cristal con la fresca limonada- ¿Cómo se entero?

-Hace apenas unos días, fue una casualidad, un evento fortuito… La vi, y fui a buscarla porque ella intento acercarse a mi… lo tomaron como un intento de fuga. Después de eso no se me permitió verla y se me negó la información de su caso.

-Oh… entonces ella… teníamos la esperanza de que la dejaran en libertad cuando la cambiaron a esa correccional de seguridad mínima. Supongo que, ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Quiere decir que lleva mucho tiempo ahí?

-Van a ser 5 años Terrence.

-¿Cuánto? Pero… ¿por que? Me dijeron que ella estaba ahí por… asesinato. Candy no es capaz de matar a nadie -El se levanto completamente confundido, estaba desesperado y no quería exponer su mal carácter frente a la mujer que Candy consideraba su madre. Trato de tranquilizarse- Señorita Pony… cuénteme el por que ella esta recluida en el quinto infierno. Perdone mi vocabulario señora pero su voz… sus gritos… aun no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza… No se como fue que nos topamos en aquel lugar… pero la sensación de que me llamaba pidiendo ayuda… esa sensación no puedo desaparecerla de mi.

-Es una larga historia, Terrence…

-Estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

-No será agradable, espero que, usted logre entender por lo que Candy tuvo que pasar.

-¿Es tan terrible? Por favor cuénteme.

La señorita Pony le conto la macabra historia, no dio muchos detalles mas que lo esencial, el rostro de Terry paso de la lividez a la cólera conforme el relato tomaba intensidad y costaba algunas lagrimas a la dama mayor que aun se veía afectada por la suerte de su hija.

-Entonces, no se supo que paso con Neal. Ese… mal nacido… -Chisto Terry molesto

-No, el cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Toda la culpa recayó sobre Candy, fue peor cuando dijo ante el juez que había sido casada en contra de su voluntad, lo tomaron como…

-Como el móvil perfecto para cometer un crimen.

-Si, así es Terrence. Candy fue enjuiciada y encontrada culpable. Desde entonces esta en la cárcel.

-Pero… ¿como fue que su benefactor permitió ese matrimonio? Parecía una buena persona, no imagino como pudo ir en contra de los deseos de Candy.

-¿Es que no lo sabe usted? -Terry se le quedo mirando.

-¿Hay algo mas?

-Si, el benefactor de Candy es… Albert, William Albert Andrew.

Ahí estaba la terrible noticia, Albert su querido amigo, resulto ser el dueño de esa gran fortuna y padre adoptivo de Candy, vaya jugada, como iba a imaginárselo. ¡Pero como no! si todo el tiempo estuvo al lado de ella, ayudándola y siendo su cómplice pero ¿entonces?

-El también fue engañado Terrence, -Continua la señorita Pony, como si leyera los pensamientos aturdidos del hombre que se paseaba frente a ella- su propia familia le engaño. Se le envió a un lugar lejano mientras todo esto ocurría, al volver, Candy ya estaba en la cárcel. Esto no es culpa de nadie, solo culpa de…

-¡De Neal! Pero esta muerto y Candy en la cárcel.

-Ella observaba buena conducta, teníamos la esperanza de que…

-¿Y Albert? ¿No intento ayudarla?

-Si, pero… Candy rechazo su ayuda, ella sabe la difícil posición en la que el se encuentra. Ella no lo culpa, fue solamente el destino que así lo quiso.

-No, no, ¡Pues yo me niego a este destino! Ella no merece estar ahí, ni por…

-¿Usted la cree culpable Terrence?

-No, no creo que ella pudiera hacer algo así, pero yo… si me hubiera enterado de su situación yo lo habría asesinado.

-No diga eso Terrence, el deseo de Candy es que las cosas se arreglen conforme es debido.

-Pues ya es tiempo de darle un buen empujón a las circunstancias, yo no voy a quedarme sentado viendo hasta cuando será ese día. Ella bien pudo quedarse callada pero al verme, ella vino hacia mi sin dudarlo, a sabiendas del problema que eso representaba -Afirmo Terry reconociendo la desesperación en los gritos de Candy, llamándolo.

Hay algo que aun no entiendo, Neil no era del agrado de Albert, yo también lo conocí, fue mi amigo, me ayudo en varias ocasiones desinteresadamente, no me cuadra el rechazo de Candy a su ayuda, si alguien pudo haberla sacado de la cárcel en aquel momento era el. Ella lo quería sinceramente no entiendo por que rechazo su ayuda y por que ella y yo nos encontramos en aquel lugar desolado… Debe haber algo más.

-Se hizo la voluntad de Candy, Terrence.

-No, ella es una guerrera que no se conforma con lo que le impone la vida, esa lección tan valiosa ella me la enseño, ¿por que en ese momento tan crucial ella prefirió quedar encerrada?

La señorita Pony se giro huyendo de la inquisitiva mirada aguamarina, miro por la ventana para que el no viera lo que le costaba quedarse callada y respetar la voluntad de la rubia, ella hizo una promesa y no debía revelarla por ningún motivo.

-Entiendo con su silencio, que no me lo va a decir. Me marcho, pero si Candy es tan terca en querer ocultármelo volveré, volveré para que usted me lo diga.

Se escucharon unos gritos, y unos pequeños pasos golpear el piso de madera, una tremenda risa y la voz de la otra madre de Candy que venia en persecución, el estaba a punto de salir de la austera y pequeña oficina cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y un chiquillo entro corriendo a toda prisa chocando contra las piernas de Terry enviando al pequeño revoltoso al suelo.

-¡Pequeño bribón! Lo siento señorita Pony, me llevare a Gra…

Al ver al hombre dentro de la habitación, mirando desde su altura el niño se levanta del suelo y se disculpa por su mal comportamiento, Terry tembló involuntariamente. Giro su mirada a la señorita Pony que estaba blanca como un papel, luego observo a la monja trato de enmendar el terrible descuido llevándose al niño inmediatamente de ahí.

-Lo siento, siento la intromisión, Terrence, cuanto tiempo sin visitarnos -Dijo María con total serenidad, pero al ver como el actor miraba fijamente al niño, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde- vamos pequeño, sigamos jugando allá afuera.

-¿Quién es el caballero? -Dijo el niño con una vocecita mientras María lo tomaba por los hombros y lo dirigía hacia la salida lo más pronto posible.

-Terrence, Terrence Grandchester. Ese es mi nombre. ¿Y el tuyo? -El corazón le latía desesperadamente, el silencio de Pony, la familiaridad de María como si hubieran -ambas- estado esperándolo todo ese tiempo. El pequeño al instante se zafo del suave agarre y giro para darle la cara al hombre que había respondido y preguntaba el suyo.

-Me llamo Graham, señor. Usted se llama Terrence, nunca lo había escuchado, es bonito.

Terry se sesgo poniéndose a la altura del niño acuclillado, le pidió que se acercara, el chiquillo algo sucio se acerco sin el menor temor, lo observo bien, toco su cabellera castaña despeinada y larga hasta la nuca, el gesto tierno, la curva de los labios y el profundo color de sus ojos verdi- azules.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumplí cuatro –contesto el niño suavemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Terry ahogo un jadeo y sin poder evitarlo le tendió los brazos y el pequeño se acurruco en ellos tímidamente pero sin temor.

* * *

Después de que Terry le hizo algunas preguntas al niño y este dejara la habitación muy a su pesar, encaro a las damas que lo miraban con gran pesar.

-¿Van a contarme la verdad o tendré que encarar a Candy yo mismo?

- Lo que le conté es cierto Terrence. –Dijo Pony.

-Si, pero no me lo dijo todo.

-No lo hice porque ella así lo exigió para su tranquilidad, ¿Es necesario que se lo confirmemos Terrence?

-No - El se acerco a la ventana y miro al chiquillo subir corriendo la ladera hasta el majestuoso Padre Árbol- Solo que… no comprendo… por que… no me llamo.

-Entienda Terrence, ella tenia miedo.

-¿Miedo de mi?

-Miedo de que se descubriera que estaba esperando a ese niño antes de casarse ¿Puede imaginarse que harían los Legan con el bebé? ¿Cree usted que se lo cederían? En aquel tiempo usted aun no era… quien es ahora. Tenia que cuidar de la señorita Marlow que Dios tenga en gloria, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a los Legan?

Candy hubiera quedado destrozada si ellos hubieran tomado a ese bebé como hijo de Neal y se lo quitaran, o lo desaparecieran al sospechar que no… era un Legan de sangre. Al fin y al cabo el ya no esta y Candy esta presa, quien podría impedirles hacer con el bebé lo que quisieran.

-Pero ella… me hubiera hablado…

-Si esta creyendo que para ella esto fue fácil, esta muy equivocado Terrence -defendió María enérgicamente- Desprenderse de su hijo y condenarlo a un orfanato lejos de ella es lo peor que ha tenido que soportar, que su niño este aquí a nuestro cuidado, créame es lo que le ha dado un poco de sosiego todo este tiempo.

-Si, que mejor lugar para crecer que este… -Reconoció Terry.

-No dudo que usted hubiera hecho lo mismo Terrence -Tercio Pony- al fin y al cabo es, su hijo. Pero, estaba Susana, tendría que explicar de donde saco un bebé y por que crece sin madre. Entienda los razonamientos de Candy, para ella, apartarlo de su lado a sido la decisión mas difícil que tomo, apartarse de ambos.

-Y… como esta…

-¿Ella? Desde que fui a recoger a Graham cuando iba a nacer jamás he vuelto.

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Ella lo exigió así, nada de cartas, nada de comunicación, ni visitas, nadie sabia que estaba encinta cuando ingreso a la cárcel, fue por que casi se deja morir de inanición que se entero que esperaba un bebé, solo por esa esperanza que corre con la carita sucia allá afuera, es que tuvo el valor de seguir.

-¿Y yo? Acaso pretendía dejarme solo.

-Usted la ama… -Pony le miro con ternura y esperanza.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

-Comprenda… ella pensó que usted, jamás la aceptaría después de lo que le ocurrió.

-¡Que tonta! ¿Acaso no sabe que ella es mía?

-¿Que va a hacer ahora Terrence?

-Voy a reclamarle a la vida, lo que es mío.

Pony y María sonrieron, ya era hora de que un poco de ayuda fuera enviada a Candy, lo vieron salir del hogar e ir a buscar a su pequeño, se sentó con el, mientras el inquieto chiquillo echaba maromas alrededor, trepaba con maestría el gran árbol y tiraba pequeñas piedras colina abajo.

Se sintió orgulloso al ver lo grande e inteligente que era, esa misma ingenuidad ante la maldad de Candy, la tenía ese niño también. Había gozado de una buena infancia, llena de amigos, de cariño, de mimos, quizás le falto bienes materiales, mas variedad de comida, pero maldita sea, el de niño tuvo todo eso y más y no le sirvió para absolutamente nada. Sin embargo su hijo en aquel lugar había crecido feliz, igual que Candy. Reconoció que ella había decidido correctamente. Su hijo estaba a salvo, era un niño alegre y feliz a pesar de no conocer a la maravillosa mujer que era su madre.

Ahora era su deber ir por ella, sacarla de aquel lugar y llevarla a su hijo que no conocía, y a el, que la amaba mas que nunca.

* * *

Volvió a reunirse con el abogado y se entero de los por menores del caso, el abogado había encontrado irregularidades, no había arma en la escena del crimen, los peritos e indagatorias estaban alteradas, la señora ingreso con el apellido Legan pero ahora ostentaba su apellido de soltera.

Fue condenada demasiado rápido, sin arma, sin testigos, como si lo único concluyente hubiese sido que ella dijera que fue obligada a casarse con el difunto. En ningún reporte decía que ella hubiese tenido visitas, mas que la de Albert y Sor María, a quien se le otorgo la patria protestad del infante que nació en presidio.

Todo concordaba, en realidad los Legan se olvidaron de ella, por eso nadie se entero que había dado a luz, ese "detalle" se había quedado en el expediente pero como nunca nadie se intereso, se quedo como un secreto. Razón por la cual se negó a ver a William, ella no quería que nadie lo supiera. Cuanto debió haber sufrido desde entonces. Por eso su grito desesperado cuando lo vio en el tren, como aquella ocasión en Chicago, un solo atisbo les vasto a ambos para comprender que era tiempo de volverse a reencontrar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Luna: **

**Espero que se hayan resuelto tus dudas y que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.**

**Cilenita:**

**Changos? changos peludos? jajajajajaja XD**

**Gema:**

**jijijiji te da gusto que haya matado a Neal jajajajaja ya veras, ya veras, Albert... ay ni como ayudarle pero ya se reinvindicara... ¬¬ jaaaaaa mi Terry estaba solito como ostra, ya sabes... no tenia idea que iba a tener comitiva de despedida en la estacion, el solo se deja querer jjijijijiji **

**Tattys:**

**jajajajaja Jason de viernes 13? uuuuu quizas... XD por todo el sangrerio y misterio jajajaja Gracias hermanita por venir por aca a leerme =D.**

**Tatiana:**

**Pues ya¡ espero lo hayas disfrutado y me platiques que te ha parecido la historia. =)**


End file.
